


Can I Drive Your Car?

by SalemDae_45



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Double Entendre, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four times Justin wanted to drive Brian’s car and the one time Brian finally gave in. With them, it is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Drive Your Car?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I would love to own them. I would love to see what happened to them in five years. But I don’t have the money to buy it from Cowlip, Showtime and Showcase. Oh well, I always have the DVDs. (sorta)

1\. “Can I drive it?”

Brian pressed the large red button on his metallic key chain. Instantly, the doors of the dark red sports car opened, revealing the cream color leather interior. The smell of vanilla and mint floated from the expensive 2013 Jaguar and into Justin’s noise. How could Brian afford such luxury? 

“How about an N O, hmm?” Brian entered the car. The doors closed behind him.

“Asshole,” Justin mumbled.

The car’s window slide downward until it revealed Brian’s face. 

Brian smirked.

“Now you’re definitely not getting a ride home.”

 

2\. “Brian seems to love his car,” Michael said, looking at Brian from the window.

Justin grumbled as he finished the latest drawing for their comic book.

Michael raised a brow. 

“What wrong? Brian’s neglecting you for his _other_ baby,” he teased, wrapping his arm around Justin’s shoulder.

“Quit it, Michael,” Justin jerked away, “I don’t care what he does with his car. He brought it.”

Michael leaned against the counter and folded his arms.

“He’s not letting you drive it, isn’t he?”

Justin rolled his eyes before gloating,

“I drive it every night.”

“Is that so, Justin?” Brian walked in the store.

“Yea.”

“How is that? Unless you’re stealing my keys at night—”

“You never know.” Justin grinned. He left the front desk and went to the back room.

Brian frowned while his best friend laughed.

“You better put a security lock on your baby.”

 

3\. “How about we take a ride in your car? Maybe then we can…”Justin nibbled along Brian’s jawline.

“Is this your way of convincing me to let you drive my car?” Brian moaned. He tilted his head, giving his boyfriend more access to his neck.

“Depends.”

“Depends?”

“It depends if I can convince you, but I know I will.” Justin hands traveled downward until it went inside Brian’s pants.

“Hmm…I like the way you think, Sunshine. You are so...clever.” Brian pulled Justin on top of him.

“I learned it from the best.” Justin looked at Brian while his hands caressed his already hard cock, “How about it?” He kissed Brian. His tongue lingered at Brian’s parted lips.

Brian laughed.

“How about…” He pushed Justin off of him and stood from the couch. “…no. I’m not letting you touch it.”

Justin stared at him, pissed.

“You are a fucking asshole, Brian.”

“And I love being one too.” Brian grabbed a nearby magazine and proceeded to the bathroom.

 

 

4\. “Why can’t I drive his car?” Justin mumbled. He hit his head on the table several times.

“Brian will let you drive it. He acts like a child when he gets a new toy. Don’t worry about it,” Lindsay said as she feed Gus mushed peas and carrots.

“He had the car for two months. He already let Michael and Emmett drive it a couple of times.”

“What about Ted? Did he let him use it?”

“Fuck if I know. Most likely,” Justin raised his head, “I’m responsible. I mean, I’m not going to break it.”

Lindsay coughed uncomfortably. 

“Well…Justin, Brian will let you use it when…he’s tired of it. He probably will give it to you.”

“Yea, when he wrecks it.” Justin sighed. He wasn’t a child. He was responsible. Why can’t Brian see that?

 

5\. “So you finally let Justin drive your car?” Michael asked.

Brian exhaled out the dark smoke. He passed the joint to Michael. 

“What can I say? I’m a generous guy.” He stared at the blank television and laughed.

“Did Justin fuck your brains out?” Michael smoked the weed.

Brian closed his eyes and rested his head on the edge of the couch.

“No.”

“Threatened to leave you?”

“He does it all the time. He always comes back, but to answer your question...no.”

“He thrown a tantrum or withhold sex?” Michael questioned him as he passed the joint.

Brain took it and inhaled the toxin.

“Nah. What normal person does that?”

“Then what? As I remembered, you didn’t want him near your car.”

Brian smiled.

“I’m trading in the car tomorrow for a 2014 Jaguar. I hope they have a black one this time.”

Michael rolled his eyes.

Brain continued.

“Also he threatened to burn my comic book collection and you know some of them are in mint condition!”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Justin, Brian is being mean to him again. Hopefully they will come to an agreement…somehow. Please enjoy this little piece. It was supposed to be a “5 Times…” but I made it into a flash fiction piece…somewhat.


End file.
